Naruto's Promise
by lilipop
Summary: Sakura death! -gasp- Naruto's life with her gone. Takes place after Naruto leaves with Shikamaru's Squad to find Sasuke after he leaves Sakura episode 110, this is my first fan fictoin, so im still a little new at this :D


I hadn't seen it coming. She just came out of no where… "Sakura! Sakura are you alright?! Answer me!!" There was hysterics in my voice as I panicked for Sakura to answer me. Sasuke was suddenly the farthest thing in my mine. In my arms, she lies there silently and still while her breath slowly left her body. Blood was pooling out of her chest where she had been punctured. Red was running into the water I balanced on, it soaked my shirt and hers as well, it was leaking out everywhere. I could feel her getting colder, along with the life being drained out. "Sakura…," I whispered. I could feel the hurt coming on, I was crying; Sakura… why? How did this happen…?

"Naruto," I heard her lightly say, stuttering, "I'm…sorry. I-I d-didn't listen to you. I got in the way… again. B-but I j-just couldn't let you two-"

I sighed in relief, only to then see the look in her eyes; it was tortured and pained. She knew very well what was happening, and what she had just done, and then my sobs broke out. "Sakura, don't talk. Just rest, I'll make sure everything's alright. You're alright, Sasuke's alright…" but just then, I had realized Sasuke was gone. He didn't care about Sakura. He killed her. He was the one who had to leave.

"I'm sorry…Naruto. Please forgive me…" her breath was getting short. I could tell that I didn't have much time.

"Sakura don't be sorry…you didn't do anything. Now just keep breathing please, I'll get you back to village and granny Tsunade can heal you. You'll be fine, I promise." And I tried to make myself believe that it was true. _I promise_

"Naruto… I love you…" tears had escaped her eyes, slowly dripping down to her mouth where her lips formed into a small, genital smile.

I knew I wouldn't be able to live without her, and yet I felt as if time was going slowly for me, while Sakura was fading away. I didn't have much time to do anything. "Wait for me on the other side, I won't leave you. I'll always be with you." I slid off my necklace, the necklace granny Tsunade had given to me, the thirds necklace, and placed it around Sakura's neck. Tears balled up in my eyes, making everything a bit blurry. "Promise me you'll wait…"

"I promise…don't cry…Naruto…" just as she breathed my name, her eyes went pale. Those once emerald-green eyes I had known to love just disappeared in front of me. She was gone.

I looked at her face for the longest time. It could have been days until I was brought back to real life. Real life: it sounded so simple. I would wake up in my bed, get dressed, and be off on another mission with Kakashi Sensei, Sasuke and…Sakura.

"Sasuke…" I whispered to myself and anyone else who might be listening. "SASUKE!!" I was screaming now. My grip around the dead body I love in my arms grew tighter. But despite the anger I held right now, all of the uselessness and failure building up inside me turned into anguish and suffering, as I started crying instead. I cried harder then I ever had. Of all the things I went through in the past, of being teased and criticized, of all the wrong things said about me, could never compare to the sorrow I felt now.

But I let myself give into the grief. I stared into the emptiness of Sakura's now grey-green pale eyes. I traced the shape of her lips and cheek bones. I always thought she was pretty, but now; holding her when I know she isn't coming back; I never saw her so beautiful. And I regret so much for not telling her how I feel. Only to know that her last words to me were ones of affection I've waited for yet held in for so long.

Finally when the last of the sunlight was gone, I was on my feet. I slowly made myself walk, walk in any direction. It was starting to rain, but I didn't bother doing anything about it. I held Sakura in my arms still, her eyes closed, her body limp. And from all the sadness that filled every inch of my heart, I was feeling as if I should just die as well. I thought of the necklace, and about my dream about being Hokage. All of this time up until now, I based my existence of becoming Hokage. But now… I don't even know what will lie ahead of me. What if I never even get there…and to be Hokage, I just let the person in my life I loved the most die. How am I supposed to protect the whole village, if I can't even protect my friends? I felt alone, more alone then ever before. As if all I had gained; my bonds, my knowledge, my dreams; are now gone. They've been locked up inside that necklace and now belong to Sakura, along with my heart.

When I made it back to village, I didn't have the strength to keep my head up and my eyes in front of me. Instead they just lied on the pale, cold lump in my arms. It was dark, and the rain has stopped, along with my tears. My face was dry and expressionless as I slowly and limply walked through the village gates. The two watch-out Jonin saw me enter their view. They came running to me, shocked to see Sakura the way she was. And to think that only a few days ago they found her passed out on the bench where Sasuke had left her. And now to look at her, it must have hurt.

"Naruto!" they both yelled while running to me, but I wasn't fazed. I kept walking as if I had never heard them. They looked after me as I walked passed them. Strangely they just stared as I walked toward the main building where granny Tsunade would be.

I was in the hospital, refusing to let anyone check out my condition. All I could think of was the feeling of Sakura being gone from the world. I couldn't even tell what my feelings were of Sasuke; but that all was taken back too short when Kakashi Sensei walked into the hospital room. He came to walk by my side, his hands in his pockets, and his face expressionless. He didn't say a word to me; all he did was gaze straight ahead at the only thing to look at in the room: the pale girl on the medical bed. She was sleeping, so I thought to myself, Kakashi would make everything okay. He didn't seem to notice me. All he seemed to think of was that Sakura was sleeping too. He walked by her side, looking down at her face. He took his hand out of his pocket and brushed over the bandages that covered the hole in her body where Sasuke had pierced her with his Chidori. But finally he spoke.

"This is my fault," he said quietly. I wasn't sure if it was to himself or to me, but I just kept silent. He turned his head toward me now, his face was sorrowful. "Sasuke's Chid-"

"You didn't do anything," I cut him off. I couldn't stand him taking the blame for my failure. "I didn't see her; I didn't realize she had followed us into the forest after Shikamaru told her she couldn't come. I had no idea that she would run in front of me before Sasuke's attack. I couldn't save her…" I bent my head to stare at my hands. I could still feel the touch of her icy skin resting in my hands for the rest of eternity. "She didn't deserve it…" I whispered to myself. Although I'm sure Kakashi could hear me.

Kakashi stole a glance at the window. It was dark, probably around two in the morning. "Naruto, go to sleep," he said suddenly. I looked up at him; he was still looking at Sakura's face. But I didn't want to sleep, I can't sleep. I refuse.

"No, I can't-"

"Sleep Naruto, it's the best for you right now. After everything, you just need some rest. Sakura will still be here when you wake up." Kakashi looked at me now, his face was worn out. As if he had just been through what I had went through ten times. And yet, he will never know how much I hurt right now. I looked at Sakura, a long stare that lasted for only seconds. I pictured her stomach lifting up and down, as if she was still breathing. But my eyes were getting blurry, whether it was from more tears or I was actually tired. But before I know it, a wave of fatigue swept over me, and my eyes began to close.

I awoke what must be the morning. The sun was bright in the sky, and I was in my bed, at my apartment. My body ached as I tried to get up, but the pain only brought in the memories and flashbacks of what I think is the reality I lived through only a few hours before. I remembered Sakura, and Sasuke. I was battling him, my mind going through all the things he said to me, the threats I made, the power that filled my head, the moves he tried to kill me with. And then there was Sakura. Could it really be real? It wasn't a dream? I couldn't be sure. All my feelings are gone, and replaced with new ones I do not understand.

And suddenly my mind went back to the very last of Sakura's life. I had promised her I would bring her back to the village and heal her. I would get help. _I promised. _"It's my fault," I told myself. "Not Sasuke's, not Kakashi's, mine." I _promised_ I would bring Sasuke back for her. My memories flashed back in time, right before I left the village with Shikamaru's group.

_Naruto, just one request; please, just bring him home; please bring Sasuke back to me. I did everything I could…I tried, but I couldn't stop him from leaving the village. At this point, there's only one person who can stop him; only one who can save him. Naruto, it's all up to you._

She was crying, suffering, and tearing herself apart. I had givin her hope… I "promised" to bring him back. -_I promise it on my life, Sakura. -_ But it was really on her life…wasn't it? And now…she's gone.

I almost couldn't tell myself that it was all real. Over and over again I was fighting with myself to only remember the blood on my jacket. It had to be real, but there was only way to be sure…

I got up out of bed, not bothering to fix the stain on my clothing, as far as I could tell, I never want to get rid of the last part of Sakura I ever will see again. But the thought of that alone made water boil at my eyes and trip down my face slowly. Never before had I felt the emotion I do now. I finally arrived at the hospital, walking with my face down the whole trip. I started to wonder what happened to my whole team from before: Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Chouji. I wonder if their alright… but each time my thoughts went back to the picture of Sakura lying lifelessly in my arms; _my _arms…_my_ Sakura…

Kakashi was in the room, of course, but it was only him. I guess the word that we, I, had returned didn't get out yet. He sat there in the chair I occupied only hours before, right beside Sakura's bed. She still lies there, without breathing. But I couldn't help imagining her waking up so I could see those emerald-green eyes again.

"Good Morning," he mumbled without emotion. I walked into the room, saying nothing back, but standing by his side, never taking my eyes off Sakura.

"Are you alright?" he said, once more no emotion. I thought of answering, but I wondered to myself the same question- will I be alright? How would I go on, knowing I killed the girl I loved?

"Yeah," I lied, but he could tell. He always knew if we were lying or not, despite the fact that I held no emotion to my voice, it was pretty obvious; and tears started stinging my eyes. I thought more to the question, and changed my answer. "No, I'm not. I won't be. It's my entire fault. Sakura… Sakura's gone. _Gone!_ She isn't coming back because of me, and I have to live my life knowing I killed her? I promised I would bring Sasuke back! I _PROMISED _HER. AND HERE SHE IS, NOT BREATHING, COLD, AND…AND ALONE! I WONT BE ALRIGHT!" I was screaming the mournful words at him, bawling. I won't be alright, knowing that she died the way she did! I refuse to be alright! But I was just crying, crying harder and harder. Just as hard as when I was alone with her, in that very spot where her heart stopped beating. My tears were tough and cold and stung my face like kunai.

"Naruto, I understand how you feel."

"NO YOU DON'T! YOU DIDN'T LOVE SAKURA THE WAY I DID. YOU DIDN'T LOSE THE MOST TWO IMPORTANT PEOPLE TO YOU IN THE WORLD AT THE SAME TIME! I'm not okay, and you don't and will never feel my pain right now."

"Naruto, I do. I lost all my friends in battle. Everyone who was ever close to me has died right before my eyes. Sakura was my friend too, and we lost her." I looked up to see his face with tears slowly dripping down his face. His hand was on my shoulder and he looked down upon me mournfully. "But the one thing to remember is that she lived her life knowing you. No, she didn't deserve to die the way she did, but there isn't anything we can do about it now. All we can do is pay our respect. You're a good friend Naruto, and you'll make a great Hokage some day." He looked deep into my eyes and then went back to Sakura. "Why don't you take a walk with me?" I looked at him; his eyes were still on Sakura. I wondered what he was thinking. The weather outside was darker then before when I woke up. I understood why Kakashi needed to go for a walk, so I nodded my head, despite the fact he wasn't looking my way.

There were fresh, new, grey clouds in the sky by the time we exited the hospital. I took one last glance at Sakura's window you can see from the front. The tension between me and Kakashi Sensei grew; we were both unable to think clearly from this terrible event. But he seemed to compose a descent face, a lot better then I could right now.

"How did it happen?" he asked. I thought about it for a while, not sure if I wanted to remember what I just went through. We were walking a path we once took to get to the training grounds. It felt like such a long time ago, it even could have been a past life.

I sighed. "I caught up with Sasuke. I followed him to the Valley of the End. Ironic, I guess," I looked up in the sky to see a big rain cloud cover up the sun, making the shadows blend in with the now surrounding darkness.

"We were fighting, but not the way we were on the roof of the hospital," I remember that day, the day I told Sakura to never get in the way again, next time. But the thought made my head drop to my feet.

"She just came out of no where," I whispered. "I wasn't paying attention. All I cared about was matching up Sasuke's Chidori with Rasengan. I should I have been more careful…" my hands balled up into fists and I could feel tears coming on. But it was true, I should have been more careful, to think about it now… it hurt.

"And?" Kakashi asked carefully, looking down at me. I felt his stare on my face as I focused on where I was going in front of me. I tried breathing slowly and continued to my wounded memories.

"And… he started running toward me; his Chidori full of power and rage. Sakura had must have been hiding somewhere, while we were fighting. She ran in front of me, and Sasuke pierced her in the chest. I even felt my eyes widen, right then and there. I forgot about Rasengan," I shivered from the terrible sight that flew into my head, "I ran to catch her fall, as she was bleeding out, I forgot about Sasuke." My voice was just a whisper. I started shaking my head; I didn't want to remember it anymore, but it came back anyway. -_Sakura! Sakura hold on! Sakura! Come on Sakura speack to me, are you alright?!_ I stopped in my tracks, my feet planted on the ground. I refused to move, to open my eyes, and for they were squeezed shut. "I will not cry," I sobbed out loud. "I won't, she said not to cry." My voice cracked, and tears broke through the lids of my eyes, running down my face.

Maybe it was an angel that called to me, or my imagination; but I felt as if Sakura could here my words right now, and decided to come back.

"Don't cry," I heard her whisper. My eyes struck open with surprise. I looked over to Kakashi; he was calm, looking in front of him. "Keep walking," she commanded again, her voice still a sweet whisper. I obeyed her and started to move my feet one by one again. I waited to here her voice again while Kakashi Sensei and I walked quietly side by side. But the silence broke.

"I see…" Kakashi said, keeping his eye fixed on the ground. It wasn't awkward, with him going quiet; I felt like I deserved it.

"We should get back, they will be starting the funeral soon…" Kakashi said after a few moments, looking up at the sky, seeing there was no hope for the sun to break through these clouds. "I'm sure everyone has been notified. Naruto, have you checked on your teammates yet?"

My eyes widened with horror, I had forgotten all about them! What if…? I sighed; I just couldn't make myself worry about them. My mind had focused on Sakura for such a long time, and now that she's gone… I don't even think I _want_ to get my mind off about her.

We turned around, to walk back toward the part of the village we had come from. I looked up at the sky, it reminded me of the Hokage's funeral: dark, dim, sorrowful. It was almost perfect; but I wouldn't really say it in that sense.

When we got back, Kakashi told me to go back home. I could tell there was something he needed to do, but I obeyed him. When I got home, I put on the same black attire everyone is acquired to where for a ninja's funeral. When I took off my shirt and saw my necklace was gone, I remembered putting it on Sakura. More then remember; I relived it: the coldness of her skin, and the blood on my hands. It rang in my head so loud, I had to punch it out of me; only until I started crying again. Why? Why must this happen? Do I really have to give up someone I love, for someone else? I just don't understand…

Once outside, I felt small raindrops falling on my hair. One by one, they plopped down on my head and ran down my back and face, like tears. The sky was crying for Sakura as well, or maybe it was the angels in heaven. I just sure hope that's where Sakura is right now, somewhere happy, protective, like a sanctuary.

If only it were me, I thought while walking down a familiar path alone. If only Sakura had never seen Sasuke and me fight on top of the hospital. I pictured myself walking with Sasuke. We would walk side by side in silence, knowing there was nothing to say about our fallen teammate. But she wasn't just a teammate, not to me. She was something more, someone more, who deserved more; more then a promise, but now a life. I would gladly give Sakura my life at this very moment, but I am not gifted with that ability. I would swear myself to finding a way to bring her back. I'd do anything…

I was finally at the ground where we would say goodbye. I saw everyone who knew Sakura. I saw Ino crying with Shikamaru and Chouji, and if I wasn't so down myself, I would say something to her; but I'm scared she might just blame me for Sakura's death, because right now I sure do. Also, I wasn't ready to say anything to Shikamaru and Chouji. We had all split up, when we were looking for Sasuke. I'm not sure what I would say to them. Lee was crying as well, he liked Sakura a lot. Neji was standing, which was good because I had also left him on our mission. Kiba was there with Akamaru, thank god they were alright. Hinata was looking down as always, and that other guy who I can never remember his name was here as well.

I had seen a lot of them look at me, and I guess I should have waved, but I have no intention of doing anything until I compose a good enough face, for myself at least. It was fully raining when I finally got to Sakura's burial. I felt as if I were being punched in the stomach; it hurt, knowing I will never see her pink hair again and her green eyes. I'll never here her laugh or call me annoying. She will never yell out Sasuke's name in admiration ever again

I stood there, looking at the bleak, black coffin. Part of me wanted to rip it apart and get her out of there. As if she was stuck, she was screaming for help, she was alive. There is nothing I wouldn't do for her to be alive. There were roses, and people were placing them right next to her picture, but a rose is not enough. It will wither and die out, just like herself, but hers was a lot crueler. I just want another chance, if this was all a dream. I never valued Sakura as much as I do now. I want her back, and I'll cry for her. I'll kill,

I'll break the rules,

I'll be an emotionless basterd,

I'll do anything,

I'll die… I'll find a way to bring her back. And that's just what I am going to do.

"Sakura…" I whispered, not caring who hears me. "I swear to you, to everyone, to myself that I'll bring you back. It's a promise."


End file.
